


Crayola Doesn't Make a Color for your Eyes

by pucksandhockeybutts



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucksandhockeybutts/pseuds/pucksandhockeybutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crayola doesn't make a color for your eyes<br/>There is no way that I could possibly describe you<br/>Crayola doesn't make a color to draw my love<br/>~ By Kristin Andreassen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayola Doesn't Make a Color for your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Jack attempts to draw Bitty, but it doesn't work as well as he had hope. 
> 
> Enjoy! Non-beta’d so all mistakes are mine. I welcome constructive criticism. Kudos and comments at love <3  
> Thank you for reading.

From as long as Jack could remember, one of his favorite things to release his stress (besides skating and photography) was to draw. It didn't matter what he was drawing: people, animals, or even nature. Just hearing the soft scratches of pencil to paper seem to break the tension. Even when he was in therapy, it was a healthy coping mechanism for his anxieties while expressing his creative output.

He quietly sneaks out of the bedroom, carefully not to wake a very sleepy Bitty to go into the living room. He grabs his sketch pad and plop down on the couch. It didn't have to take him long of what he wanted to draw. Something that always fills him with joy...Bitty. He starts with a few sketchy guide lines then to more permanent lines. Once he was happy with the outcome of the drawing, adding same details and erasing his rough lines. He admire it for a while, deciding to try to color it. Getting out his graduation gift from Lardo of crayolas and color pencils. Getting a practice sheet to test the colors on the paper. He decide to pick the perfect color to match Bitty's eyes. Grabbing all the color brown, he test the crayon on the practice paper. It just didn't look correct. 

Jack growls. No color was coming up right. Not even mixing colors to get Bitty's sparkling eyes perfectly. Not even the special glitter crayons or the glow-in-the-dark markers seem to get it right. He was even thinking of bringing up his paint kit to see if that might get better results. He thought he got it now, but when the light hit it, it didn't seem to have that sparkle he was accustom to while looking at his boyfriend's eyes. 

Bitty woke up in an empty bed. He stretch out, wondering if Jack went out for a quick run. He gently got up to go to the kitchen to make breakfast for when he came back. He sleepy came out the bedroom to surprisingly find Jack hunch over on the coffee table mumbling to himself. Amusingly he quietly sneak up behind the couch to look over on what he was so mad about. He saw a mostly brown crayons littering the table. Jack was so engross with his work that he didn't even notice when Bitty ask, "What are you doing?"

Jack turn quickly towards him, trying to block his work with his body. "W-what?"

"What are working on?" Bitty question again. "You seem really intense."  

"Oh uh, I was attempting to color a picture."

"Oh what is it?"

Jack hesitated before saying, "You."

"Me?" Bitty was taken aback, not expecting that answer. 

"Yeah. I drew a picture of you because it helps with my anxieties because my past therapist said 'to draw something that makes you smile and ..."

"Can I see it?"

"Its not finish. Apparently crayola doesn't make a color for your eyes."

"I would like to see it."

"Oh okay. Its just a sketch..."

Bitty walk around to sit next to Jack on the couch. Jack odds before he picks up the notebook and stare at it. "Oh Jack, its gorgeous. You really have a talent."

Jack rubs the back of neck, "Its really nothing. I'm angry that I couldn't find a color to finish it on how beautiful you are to me." 

Looking at all the pencils and crayon skew across the table was all different shades and hues of the color brown. Most of them Bitty never seen before, "Its not just nothing. You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course you're beautiful. I wanted to draw on how you make me feel.” He bent down to capture Bitty's lips.  

"Hmmm...maybe that you why you should stick with photography. You know how to capture that." Smiling, he got up to the kitchen to make Jack's favorite food. 

Jack couldn't resist getting his camera out.


End file.
